This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a multi-linked robotic device, a continuum robot, or other highly articulated device. This device may be used to deliver a tool such as a camera, probe, scalpel or other tool to an area of interest inside a patient's body during a surgical procedure. For minimally invasive procedures, such as cardiac ablation, a minimally complex articulated device is usually sufficient. However, for more complex procedures, a longer device may be necessary. A longer mechanism may require extra support along at least a portion of its length to counteract any increased loading. In addition, the device may need to accommodate additional tools needed to perform certain parts of a more complex procedure.